


Does this count?

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pining, Social Links
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kanji can be a bit frustrating but really obvious sometime and while it is up to Yu to steer the progress he is certain that this counts. It absolutely counts.





	Does this count?

Yu wondered if it really did count. He was proud of himself for getting Kanji here. For managing to get them to spend time together in such a setting but he could not help but wonder if he was getting ahead of himself when it all came down to it. Yeah he was happy and delighted with himself, and though it was unconventional so was Kanji and so was everyone in their group.

Still did it count as a date when they were at his house watching over Nanako-chan? Spending time with her was something that Yu enjoyed and maybe in his wildest dreams he could coax Kanji to his room after Nanako fell asleep but they were spending time together and enjoying themselves doing things Kanji liked and things that Yu found cute.

Even though Nanako was the one to thank for getting Kanji here in the first place. She had been so happy to see the things Kanji made and it had been cute to see the two of them interact even with Kanji being gruff for a few moments thinking he was being called old.

That entire delinquent set up with the heart of goal buried inside. How exactly was Yu supposed to resist that? When such hands made the cutest things. When Kanji smiled so happily after he was praised. He had no idea the things he did to Yu and it was just painful.

Still this was a date even if Kanji did not admit it, or acknowledge it. It still counted right? It had to count. They were sitting together, Yu had cooked for them and Nanako was watching television. It was a little domestic but the best dates were the ones where you could be your true self with the other person and watching Kanji sew and knit showed Yu that Kanji felt at ease around him. That he could admit what he liked and wanted with them.

And he was enjoying himself so that had to count. It just had to in the end. No matter what, it counted because while they were not holding hands or anything like that. Although Kanji would bluster and blush red if Yu was to say anything of the sort, the fact remained that this was a date. Yu had asked, well Nanako had asked and Yu had backed her up and Kanji had accepted. It was a date.

It was a date in his eyes and while the rest of it was helping out and hanging out it was more than that. He and Kanji were friends and they had gotten closer, he was understanding Kanji better. He had gotten closer, Kanji trusted him and listened to him. He took advice from him and in the end it was more than that no matter how stubborn Kanji wanted to be or how much he stuck his head in the clouds.

Yu was willing to go far for Kanji. He worried for him, he worried with him and his thoughts were always with him. If only the other boy could do some reaching out of his own for something deeper.

But Yu could wait, he would wait but while he did he would take his wins where he could when he could. So this most definitely counted as a date. He got to see Kanji take off his jacket to come in, he got to feed him. He got to watch him play with Nanako and make all sorts of cute faces. It was winning still, just in a smaller way. No one else got this just him.

“Senpai?” Yu was brought back to awareness by Kanji’s hesitant question. Time had gotten away from him because the thing Kanji had been making for Nanako had been long finished and Kanji had started on accessories. “You okay?”

“Just thinking how happy I am now.” Yu answered honestly as he watched Kanji’s face. The blush was cute, really cute and the way he licked his lips and looked away. Kanji was just too adorable. The domestic date was a great idea and having Nanako around was a better one. He would be tempted to push for something if she was not around.

“Happy because…” Kanji trailed off. “Happy right now?”

“Spending time with you makes me happy Kanji.” Yu was not going to let his words be taking out of context or mistaken for anything else. “Right now, hanging out with you. This whole evening. Spending time with Nanako with you and making her happy. That makes me happy and having you all relaxed here makes me happy too.” Go the blush on Kanji was too adorable. “Didn’t you say you were going to teach me?” Yu asked as he got up to join Kanji on the chair. “No time like the present.”

“Wait senpai! Senpai.” Kanji yelped when their legs and hands brushed. “Wait a second we can’t just rush into it like this.”

“Then guide me.” Yu smiled. “And next time we have time free, let me come over so we can do it by your place too.”

Kanji ducked his head at that the blush had spread to his neck and ran down his back from what Yu could see. He wanted to see where else it went but kept his hands to himself and his eyes where they should be. Kanji’s face, even though that was a fight to do.

“I don’t know what you see in a guy like me Senpai. It is more than another that you accept me but to engage with me like this. To this extent. You are weird you know that? But nobody else sees me the way you do and having someone like me to that extent, accept me to that extent. All our friends accept me but you are different.” It must have taken so much out of Kanji in order to get that much out and it was so tempting to do at least something.

A quick glance at Nanako absorbed in front of the television told him he had a few seconds of her not noticing so Yu went for it and grabbed Kanji’s hand in his. Kanji’s head shot up as his eyes opened comically wide in shock and his mouth dropped open. Yu kept his face calm and his body relaxed as he waited his thumb gently rubbing over Kanji’s knuckles. It took a few minutes which felt like hours before a blush took over Kanji’s shocked face and his body relaxed too then finally, finally his hand relaxed and his fingers stroked Yu’s hand back.

Yu smiled because finally, finally progress but he lowered his head to Kanji ear to make certain Kanji understood. “You are really cute you know. It’s hard _not_ to like you.” He stressed. “So let’s keep hanging out more and more.” A kiss would be pushing it but people held hands during dates all the time. This was enough.


End file.
